Alec Guinness
Alec Guinness (1914 - 2000) Film Deaths *''Kind Hearts and Coronets'' (1949) [The D'Ascoyne Family]: Playing eight different characters, he dies eight times: (1) [Young Ascoyne D'Ascoyne] Drowned, along with Anne Valery, when Dennis Price unties their boat from its mooring and sends them over the falls. (2) [Young Henry D'Ascoyne] Burned to death (off-screen) in a fire after Dennis switches gasoline for the lamp-oil in Alec's darkroom. (3) [The Reverend Lord Henry D'Ascoyne] Poisoned by Dennis while having dinner with him. (4) [Lady Agatha D'Ascoyne] Falls to "her" death (off-screen) when Dennis fires an arrow at her hot-air balloon. (5) [Admiral Lord Horatio D'Ascoyne] Drowned when he goes down with his ship after it collides with another. (6) [General Lord Rufus D'Ascoyne] Killed in an explosion when he sticks a knife into a jar of caviar in which Dennis had planted a bomb. (7) [Duke Ethelred D'Ascoyne] Shot to death by Dennis after Alec gets his foot caught in a trap while hunting in the woods. (8) [Duke Ascoyne D'Ascoyne] Dies (off-screen) of shock after learning of "Ethelred's" death, having suffered a stroke a short time earlier. *''Last Holiday'' (1950) [George Bird]: Killed in a car accident when he swerves to avoid hitting a dog. (Thanks to Constantine) *''The Malta Story'' (1953) [Flt Lt Peter Ross]: A spotter pilot, he is killed when German fighters shoot him down after he radios to base the location of a German raiding fleet. We see him grimace as the bullets hit his back, then his hands leave the controls and there is then real footage of a plane plummeting into the sea. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Ladykillers'' (1955) [Professor Marcus]: Hit on the head by a train-crossing signal on the overpass, then falls into the train below (on top of having been previously shot in the chest by Herbert Lom). (See also Tom Hanks in the 2004 remake.) *''The Bridge on the River Kwai'' (1957) [Colonel Nicholson]: Fatally injured in an explosion when Jack Hawkins fires a mortar near him; he collapses onto the detonator as he dies, blowing up the bridge. *''The Fall of the Roman Empire'' (1964) [Marcus Aurelius]: Poisoned with an apple given to him by Mel Ferrer. His body is later seen at the funeral prye before being cremated. (Thanks to Alejandro) *''The Comedians'' (1967) [Major H.O. Jones]: Shot to death by Hatian secret police officers. *''Cromwell'' (1970) [King Charles I]: Executed by beheading. (Thanks to Alejandro) *''Scrooge'' (1970) [Jacob Marley's Ghost]: Dies of natural causes several years before the story begins; he appears to Albert Finney as a ghost. In the bowels of Hell, Alec reunites with Albert, but loads up a huge chain made of Albert's past transgressions by demons. *''Hitler: The Last Ten Days'' (1973) [Adolf Hitler]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself in the head in his bunker. We hear the shot from the next room; his body is not shown afterwards. (Thanks to Tony) *''Murder by Death'' (1976) *''Star Wars (Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope) (1977)'' [Ben Obi-Wan Kenobi]: Killed with a light-saber by David Prowse/James Earl Jones in a duel; his body vanishes into nothingness at the moment of his death. (He returned as a ghost in the sequels The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. His voice can be heard in The Force Awakens, following some digital recreation.) TV Deaths *''Great Performances: Monsignor Quixote'' (1987) [Father Quixote]: Shot to death. Gallery AlecguinnessSW.png|Alec Guinness in 'Star Wars' Screen Shot 2014-04-20 at 5.17.09 PM.png|His disappearing death in 'Star Wars' Guinness, Alec Guinness, Alec Guinness, Alec Guinness, Alec Guinness, Alec Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by poison Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Ghost scenes Category:World War Two veteran Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by septic shock Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Bisexual actors and actresses Category:Stage Actors Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Actors who died while playing Adolf Hitler Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Actors who died in George Lucas Movies Category:Liver failure victims Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Legends Category:Actors who died in David Lean movies Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by car accident Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Musical Stars Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies